Un mundo de ninjas: Regreso de Placido
by Chirly19
Summary: Yusei, Aki y su molesta prima viajan a una nacion, donde conoceran nuevos amigos y los mismos "enemigos", sin duda mas problemas que llevan al caos
1. introduccion

Aki-nee.19: despues de tanto doy anuncio de la pronta llegada de la continuacion de "un mundo de ninjas lleno de sangre" la inspiracion llego al fin! pero el tiempo no jeje asi que tengo una nueva tecnica de escritura...

este es el prologo de lo que mas o menos se viene para esta historia...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas: Regreso de Placido<strong>

**Prologo**

**Luego de escapar de su ciudad natal, la ninja ex asesina parte a una nueva vida buscando su misión en este mundo devastado, acompañada de la única persona que le ayudo a darse cuenta de su realidad, el Ex cazarecompesa emprende su viaje para encontrar a su verdadera familia para recordar todo lo olvidado.**

**Tal vez sean las misiones más fáciles per no todo va como se desea, lo que no se pudo deshacer en un pasado afectara terriblemente el futuro de todos y como una manta que cubre lo aparentemente tranquilo desatara una explosión y una revolución con solo un simple soplo de sa manta falsa.**

**Cuando las cosas van aparentemente bien de pronto se descubre que no es así y solo tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde. **

* * *

><p>Aki-nee.19: listo! estoy empezando a trabajar poco a poco en los capitulos y cuando tenga ya mas de 5 capitulos escritos comienzo a subir asi no tendre que preocuparme por escribir el siguiente y el siguiente, solo bastará con actualizar y listo!<p>

hasta prontoo! si dentro de dos semanas -.- primer capitulo :P

sayonara!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aki-nee.19: ok... tengo para decir que hum no hay echii -.-**

**aki: sii!**

**Aki-nee.19: en este capitulo que conste XD, ya que la cosa esta mas seria al principio**

**Aki:humm...**

**Aki-nee.19: bueno como hacee ratoo que no escribo para esta serie, decidi meter nuevos villanos**

**Aki: y eso que?**

**Aki-nee.19: que está ademas de Placido, Sayer y mi oc.!**

**Aki: tu Oc?.. osea...**

**Aki-nee.19: sii! Ryuu!**

**Aki hay noo! tenemos que soportarlo otra vez..**

**Aki-nee.19: si! y ahora a leer!**

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas: Regreso de Placido<strong>

No era una mala noche para acampar, el frio que yacía entre las montañas no era precisamente agradable como para seguir una caminata.

Los tres viajeros montaron una tienda e hicieron la típica fogata para arroparse del frio arraigado. Bajo las estrellas y la silenciosa noche tres figuras conocidas descansaban alrededor de una fogata después de haber caminado por horas.

L apequeña del grupo lucía un tanto molesta y lo demostraba con su mirada seria y su forma de dirigirse a los otros dos, su actitud había cambiado en tan poco tiempo como si odiara a alguien de los presentes, no tardo mucho para que ambos acompañantes se dieran cuenta y le hablaran.

-Ami me pasas por favor la manta – pide amablemente la chica peliroja y de sonrisa agradable.

-porque no a vienes a buscar – le responde descortésmente y le gira los ojos de forma arrogante

-Ami! Que ocurre porque te has portado asi con Aki! – le pregunta el chico del grupo de una forma directa y mas bien como un regaño.

-Que importa Yusei! – se coloca de pie tomando la manta y se la arroja fuertemente con la intensión de golpearla.

Aki la atrapa y la ve alejarse. -Yusei se va – le dice muy preocupada

-no te preocupes no irá muy lejos, ahora solo abrígate hace mucho frio

-estaria mejor si te acercas un poco – le dice guardando una picara sonrisa y sonrojo, Yusei sonríe y se sienta a su lado abrazándola de los hombros

-te quiero Yusei, cuando estaremos en Satellite?

-Falta poco tal vez mañana lleguemos a algún pueblo

-ok – suspira y cierra los ojos para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Yusei empacó las cosas y Aki fue a buscar alimentos, frutos para el camino, en cuanto a Ami ella se quedo en una gran rama de un árbol mientras vigilaba a la peliroja que empezaba a caerle mal.

-"siempre Aki, siempre ella, es en lo único que piensa yusei, aki! Aki! Aki! Esto me fastidia ya nisiquiera me presta atención" – Ami pensaba constantemente, esa era la razón por la que había cambiado su actitud, la chica estaba celosa de la novia de Yusei, la pequeña joven de unos 16 años Prima enamorada de su primo, aunque no era malo en su caso porque no tenían la misma sangre.

-ya veras Aki te dejare mal ante Yusei! – murmura Ami y se baja del árbol camnando hacia ella – buenos Dias aki-san! – saluda finjiendo amabilidad

-Hola Ami! Vienes a ayudarme – le dice recogiendo unas moras que había encontrado

-ehm…. Si claro –recoge algunas y no paraba de mirarla mientras ella colocaba las moras en el suelo cerca de las raíces de un gran árbol.

-gracias por ayudarme Ami, porque estabas molesta antes?

-no por nada – sonríe y lleva las moras al mismo sitio donde Aki las había colocado, sin que se diera cuenta las toma todas y se las lleva consigo dejando a Aki hablando sola.

-no me vas a decir Ami? – pregunta y al no escucharla se da vuelta sin verla por ningún sitio ni a ella ni a las moras

Ami regresa adonde habían acampado antes, pero llega sin las moras

-Ami donde te habias metido?- le pregunta YUsei

-eh pues fui a ayudar a Aki pero no quizo mi ayuda, luego me grito y…

-no mientas – dice AKi que regreso con mas moras

-mentir? Ami? – Yusei le dirige la mirada, Ami abre los ojos mas al ver que la habían descubierto y ya no podía seguir con la mentira.

-Rayos! Te odio Aki! – le grita y se va.

-no lo entiendo – dice Aki entre suspiros, Yusei mueve su cabeza y coloca su brazo alrededor de ella

-andando después arreglaremos esto – le dice aliviando y recoger sus cosas para partir.

Valla inicio del día con una adolescente rebelde y orgullosa, pero eso pronto se le iba a pasar y debía entender que esa no era la mejor forma de comportarse.

…..

Ciudad de Satellite

En el centro urbano específicamente en unos de los despachos de los diferentes dirigentes un hombre de ya mucha edad disfrutaba de su gran poder y responsabilidad

-como va todo señor feudal? –pregunta un joven alto que aparentaba gran educación y conocimiento

-Atlas! Que bueno que llegaste

-por su actitud deduzco que no sabe sobre el gran escándalo que está haciendo la gente de los pueblos frente a la hacienda

-escandalo?

-si venga – le invita a acercarse a la ventana donde habían varias personas reclamando

-rayos!

-por hay dicen que usted les ha robado sus pertenencias, techo, comida

-no puede ser! Yo he hablado con el…- guarda silencio antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra que pudiera delatarlo sobre algo sucio o peligroso.

Lo que era cierto es que el feudal en realidad no era el que realmente dominaba sobre las tierras era otro grupo de personas ocultas bajo un manto de mentiras.

Para todos no estaba tan oculto, aquel joven rubio sabía todo y estaba fingiendo que desconocía toda esa información Simplemente estaba actuando de encubierto haciendo pasar por un excelente estudiante extranjero que tenía mucho dinero y que podía ayudar a dirigir una ciudad. ¿Porque lo hacía?

-debo ir aclarar unos asuntos – se aproxima a la mesa recogiendo algunas cosas – Atlas cierra cuando salgas – le dice y se va rápidamente.

-claro que cerrare viejo idiota – se coloca a buscar algo en específico, busca en las gavetas, en el armario y otros – donde puede estar! –grita desesperado hasta que logra finalizar su búsqueda y sale de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni los guardias de la hacienda ni las personas del pueblo.

-lo tengo! – exclama y aparece otro joven un poco más bajo que él y que no aparentaba mucho nivel social.

-bien ahora debemos llevarlo a feudal Fudo – los dos chicos corrieron hacia el pueblo más cercano para encontrarse con el ya mencionado. Este era aquel que Yusei creía muerto por el incendio al que ahora no recordaba del todo, si su padre.

Después de hacer su trabajo ambos chicos regresaron a su hogar, desde que su amigo había desaparecido sus vidas cambiaron, cada uno tomo un camino diferente además el deber que antes tenían el de proteger la ciudad se les había sido arrebato y ya no tenían por qué luchar; eso fue sino hasta que se sorprendieron con que hakase Fudo había sobrevivido al incendio y decidieron ayudarle a regresar al poder que ahora le pertenecía al grupo de asesinos y mafia.

-Jack crees que algún día Yusei regresara? –pregunta el pelinaranja mientras caminaban por las angostas calles del pueblo.

-por mi que ese tonto no regrese – responde arrogantemente ya había perdido la esperanza de que su amigo regresara – seguro se quedo en otro país disfrutando una vida de beneficios y nosotros aca ayudando a un viejo que ni nos paga

-no digas eso! Ya te estas pareciendo a kiryu!

-no te atrevas a compararme con ese! Puedo ser arrogante, orgulloso pero no soy un cobarde traidor ambicioso!

-pues ya te estas pareciendo – le dice cruzando los brazos

-jum quieres ver y te dejo calvo!

-ah si! – ambos sacan sus sables ninjas en posición de ataque

-oigan! Oigan! Chicos no peleen! – grita una joven peliazul acercándose a ellos y colocando entre los dos para que no comenzaran a pelear

-quitate mina! Este idiota si molesta!

-tu eres el que te molestas fácilmente!

-callate!

-bastaa! – grita y les pega a ambos en la mejilla

-eso no era necesario – dice el pelinaranja sobando su mejilla

-entonces no peleen por cosas estúpidas!

-esta bien – ambos guardan sus sables, Mina sigue con su camino

-esta muy buena esa chica

-respetala es hija de un dirigente

-no importa pero sigue estando deliciosa

Ambos se van a sus hogares si es que eran dignas de ser llamados hogares.

….

-como es que han quitado las pertenencias! –grita molesto el feudal a un grupo de 3 personas que yacían sentadas cómodamente y disfrutando de un gran vino de calidad

-callese sabe que gracias a nosotros usted pudo llegar al poder – responde uno de ellos, un hombre cabello rojo y lider

-pero…

-nosotros somos los que mandamos en esta ciudad usted es solo un medio – dice el peliblanco sosteniendo su copa y moviéndola

-jum ustedes… no permitiré esto mas! –exclama furioso y los tres presentes le lanzan un mirada poco amable –ahora mismo iré a aclarar todo de una buena vez y ustedes serán castigados!

-atrévete desagradecido! – se levanta uno de los tres tomándole de su camisa

-suficiente Placido contrólate

Y hay estaba formando parte de un grupo de mafia asesinos, quienes ahora tenían un poder increíble sobre todo. Esto paso justo después del incendio y decadencia de la ciudad de satélite.

Los ninjas asesinos tomaron el control de todo imponiendo sus reglas y logrando así que todo dinero llegara exclusivamente para ellos, las tres personas encargadas, el mayor considerado líder y estratega Divine, el segundo el más arrogante e impaciente que antes ya se conocía Placido quien después de regresar malherido de neo domino le dieron el cargo de su tío, y el ultimo de todos ellos un joven sin experiencia pero con gran habilidad para engañar Ryuu.

-dejesmolo – dice el pelirrojo sonriendo como si tramara algo mas

El feudal sale de la gran hacienda donde ellos vivían acompañados de otras personas que disfrutaban de la misma fortuna robada.

-no podemos dejarlo ir asi como así – dice el joven ryuu

-ya verán – dice y sale de la sala

…

…

Los viajeros se acercaban a la salida del bosque, estaban sobre una colina

-al fin! – exclama ami saltando de alegría

-llegamos a satelitte – masculla aki viendo el paisaje de la ciudad rodeada por montañas, un valle dividido por pequeños pueblos distribuidos por todo este.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: fius me canse bastante escribiendo este cap.. la inspiracion venia y se iba jeje<strong>

**aqui estuvo primer capitulo, el proximo prometo que tendra mas accion, echii, gore!. comediaa! de todo!**

**Aki: O.o! calmate...**

**-jejeje bye! bye!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Yo: ¡disculpas no actualizar antes tuve una semana ocupada pero ya al fin! ¡No más trabajos! Aun así pronto extrañare eso jajajaja quien me entiende**

**Aki: ni yo lo he logrado -.-, ahora cuenta **

**Yusei: aqui estoy ¿qué va a pasar?**

**Yo: espera al capítulo… **

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas: Regreso de Placido<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Bajaron la colina hasta llegar a un pueblo, este lucía muy solitario algo que comenzó a incomodar a los tres viajeros

-¡Yusei vámonos de aquí! – dice Ami muy nerviosa

-Tranquila caminemos a ver si podemos encontrar a alguien

Siguen caminando hasta que se encuentran con una anciana quien les dice que vallan mejor al pueblo vecino ya que en el lugar donde estaban iba a ser destruido por lo que quedaban pocos habitantes.

-no entiendo porque esa señora no se va de allí – dice Aki mientras caminaban

-orgullo de viejos Aki ¡tonta! –le grita Ami

-¡que te he hecho Ami para que me llames tonta! – le responde Aki

- ¡mucho demasiado! – le grita y de ambas salían rayitos

-eh Ami, Aki no discutan – les dice Yusei sin mucha importancia pues estaba cansado de eso

- ¡soy mayor que tu Ami!

-¡y eso que estas vieja!

-¡Ami! – le grita y comienzan a decirse de cuanto insulto se les ocurría

Yusei suspira y sigue caminando dejándolas a ellas discutiendo, avanza unos cuantos metros y luego se detiene al darse cuenta de que no las escuchaba gritar – Ami, Aki – se da vuelta llevándose una sorpresa

-jajaja – un grupo de 7 personas tenían a las dos chicas atrapadas, Ami estaba inconsciente y Aki era sostenida por una cuerda con la boca cubierta

-¡déjenlas! – grita Yusei

-si claro jajajajaja – se burlan todos, uno de ellos ordena que ataquen a Yusei

Aki trataba de soltarse de la cuerda que tenía alrededor de su cintura con los brazos, cuando estaba a punto de soltarse colocan un pañuelo en su nariz cayendo ella dormida.

-maldición – murmura Yusei luchando con 5 de chicos mientras los otros dos se llevaban a Ami y Aki

* * *

><p>En el centro de la ciudad el joven Ryuu acompañado de Placido caminaban por las calles con la frente muy en alto, mientras las personas solo se les apartaba del camino y se ganaban unas miradas de odio<p>

-¡Placido-sama! ¡Porque damos tanto miedo! – dice Ryuu

-tu no das miedo, miedo doy yo – dice Placido

-¡Placido-sama cree que algún día logre casarme!

-¡deja de preguntar estupideces! ¡Me tienes harto! – lo empuja y se va caminando a prisa, muchacho más insoportable para Placido era Ryuu y era el único con el actuaba diferente a como era normalmente.

- Placido-sama es muy cruel – se va hacia otra dirección y se encuentra con uno de sus enemigos y antes amigo

- ¡Ryuu! ¡Traidor asesino! – le grita Crow en broma pero muy enserio

- hum al menos no soy un pueblerino –le dice siguiendo su camino y mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica

-¡muérete traidor! – le tira una piedra golpeándolo

-jum ¡muérete tú!

-¡Ryuu! – le llama Placido antes de que ellos se pusieran a pelear

-¡placido-sama!

-ya llegó tu salvador – se burla Crow

-jum ¡muévete Ryuu! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! – le jala del suéter arrastrándolo mientras este le amenaza de muerte a Crow

-otra vez el traidor Ryuu -le pregunta Jack acercándose

-si el maldito vive presumiendo su gran poder

- no le hagas caso ya verás que vendrá arrastrándose cuando esos tipos lo dejen sin nada

Mucho después de que Yusei había desaparecido Ryuu se había convertido en amigo de ellos y fue cuando Kiryu se había separado tomando su propio camino, pero Ryuu les falló delatándolos contra los jefes de ese tiempo y que actualmente los siguen siendo, se ganó un puesto y Jack y Crow fueron encerrados por un año

* * *

><p>-Ami… Ami… - Aki comienza a sacudirla para que despertara, no sabía dónde estaba y ambas ahora estaban encadenadas.<p>

-humm… no Ariel. ¡Soy tu prima cacorro de mie...! – murmura mientras dormía

-valla niña para decir esas palabras – dice Aki sorprendida y hace un recorrido del lugar con su vista. Era como un sótano con solo una ventana y algunos trastos viejos. – ¿dónde rayos estamos?

- ¡Aki! – grita de repente Ami levantándose y empujándola

-¡Ami que te pasa! – grita Aki

-valla soñar contigo es una pesadilla – dice entre risas

-jum… mira Ami estamos solas nos han raptado no sé quién pero

-¡no me hagas nada! ¡Lo siento por los insultos! – dice arrodillándose

-ah... ¡Ami!

-lo siento – sonríe un poco

-dime porque me odias, cuando nos conocimos me pareciste una chica amable

-hum bueno… -baja su mirada mordiendo su labio

-ya están despiertas – escuchan la voz de alguien y las dos se colocan de pie, entra un sujeto

-¡quienes son ustedes! ¡Déjennos ir!- le grita Aki tomando a Ami del brazo para protegerla

Ami la mira y suspira, poco a poco se daba cuenta de que Aki no era tan mala como ella pensaba

-¡tu no haces preguntas aquí! – le grita el sujeto entrando y tomando a Ami del brazo

-¡no suéltala! – Aki la abraza jalando para que no se la llevara

- ¡quítate! – separa a Aki de Ami y la jala del brazo

-¡suélteme oiga! ¡Aki!

Aki va detrás de ella pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla cierran la puerta

-¡oiga! ¡Ami! ¡Déjela! ¡Ami! – Golpea la puerta y mueve la manija intentando abrirla- la atrancaron... no puede ser que le harán – piensa en lo peor que le podía pasar y no entendía que o porque estaban allí.

* * *

><p>Yusei quedo herido después de haber escapado de las 5 personas que lo atacan con sus espadas<p>

-aah… Mi brazo – tenía un corte en este y debía sanarse rápido antes de perder mucha sangre, se sienta junto a un árbol cerca del camino, justo por allí pasaba una chica del centro de la ciudad

- oiga… - se acerca a él viendo su herida – está mal venga le ayudaré

-solo necesito un trozo de tela para parar el sangrado – dice y la joven rasga un pedazo de su traje envolviéndola en su brazo

-¿ya está mejor? Ahora que

- si con esto basta por ahora dígame hay algún pueblo cerca

-yo puedo ayudarle vivo cerca, a mi nombre es Hanako y mama sabe cómo curar

-eh gracias- sonríe y se levanta – me llamo Yusei

-eh… ¿Yusei? – la chica gira su cabeza a un lado recordando donde había escuchado ese nombre antes incluso su apariencia le parecía conocida.

* * *

><p>Ami fue llevaba frente a dos personas y estas eran más nada que Placido y Ryuu, que estaban detrás de todo esto.<p>

- ¡bravo una nueva sirvienta para nosotros! – dice Ryuu feliz

-¿qué hay de la otra? ¿No eran dos? – pregunta Placido quien no tenía ni idea de que la otra persona era Aki

-si pero solo podrán llevarse una, la otra es mayor y creo que sería buena para algo más que una sirvienta

-hum Placido-sama que importa la otra tenemos nueva sirvienta!

-¡yo no quiero ser su reverenda sirvienta! ¡Malditos idiotas! – les grita Ami muy furiosa

-esta chica necesita ser educada – dice entre risas Placido

-ya pueden llevársela son 200 monedas

-200! Yo valgo mas que eso! – grita Ami

-jajajaja Placido-sama me cae bien! – sonríe Ryuu tomándole de la mano, haciendo que Ami se sonroje

- deja de conquistarla Ryuu vámonos ya

-vamos como te llames – le jala de la mano caminando, Ami frunce en ceño mientras salían de esa casa.

-"Aki, lo siento por favor que alguien pueda ayudarme" –piensa Ami mientras caminaba con la mirada baja hasta que se fija que solo ryuu la tenia de la mano por lo que podía escapar fácil.

Se suelta y cuando iba a correr tropieza con Placido

-adonde crees que vas? Ryuu que desprevenido eres!

- jeje Como te llames no escapes tendras un lindo lugar donde vivir – le dije Ryuu

-me llamo Ami! Idiota

- jum mejor atémosla

-no! Ya yo no intentaré escapar – dice Ami de mala gana nuevamente siendo agarrada por ryuu esta vez del brazo para que no saliera corriendo

-Emi te llamas

-ami tonto! Dime porque te portas como un niño si eres mayor que yo!

-eh placido-sama porque?

-hum… "ya quisiera darle un tiro a este tipo tan insoportable" porque eres bipolar

-aam por eso!

-hum "con qué clase de gente estoy, Yusei ven a salvarme!"

* * *

><p>Aki no tuvo de otra que quedarse sentada en uno de los escalones de la escalera, esperando que algo ocurriera o que alguien entrara para así aprovechar y escapar.<p>

* * *

><p>Yusei ahora estaba bien, su herida había sido tratada por la madre de la niña<p>

-se encuentra mejor joven Fudo? – pregunta la señora con una sonrisa

-eh si... espere Fudo? – Yusei levanta una ceja extrañado por el apellido que le había dicho

-si Yusei, es maravilloso que esté de vuelta – se alegra la mujer sin dejar de sonreír, una sonrisa llena de esperanza

-eh… dígame que ha pasado durante este tiempo?

-desde que los ninjas asesinos destruyeron la ciudad las cosas cambiaron muchísimo, su padre ya no gobierna y sus amigos pasaron por muchos problemas

-disculpe señora pero perdí mis recuerdos y lo único que sé es que mi padre había muerto en un incendio

-no Yusei él está vivo- dice con grata alegría

-vivo? Mi padre… - baja su mirada muy feliz por saber eso

-mama él es Yusei el que me salvo esa noche?

-si – sonríe y Yusei levanta la vista sonriendo también luego recuerda que tenía un asunto por resolver primero

-gracias por todo – se levanta del asiento

-adónde va?

-eh vine con dos personas y las han raptado

-fueron los agentes del grupo asesino

-grupo asesino?

-si ellos dominan por todo satellite y tenían pensado dominar NeoDomino pero no pudieron por lo que declararon guerra contra esa ciudad

-entonces por eso – recuerda todo lo sucedido en neo domino, cuando Placido tenía el control de Aki y ordeno atacar la ciudad y dieron muerte al feudal – creí que esto había acabado – murmura

-entonces irá a buscarlas?

-si tengo que recuperarlas, son dos personas importantes para mí y no pienso perderlas

- esa es la actitud Yusei, tenga cuidado y cuando las rescate puede venir aquí serás bienvenido

-muchas gracias eh dejare esto aquí – deja el bolso donde traía las mantas y ropas y parte en busca de Aki y Ami, su instinto le indicaba donde debía ir y los miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente.

* * *

><p>Ryuu y Placido iban junto a Ami mientras pasaban nuevamente por el centro de la ciudad, se detienen para comprar algo de alimento solo por Ryuu<p>

-es bueno comer frutas! – toma una bolsa echando toda clase de frutos

-para que tanto Ryuu! Debemos irnos! – le regaña Placido

Ami observa el lugar y se da cuenta de que todos los que estaban cerca no la dejaban de ver, colocándose incomoda y nerviosa – tengo que escapar –piensa y cuando Ryuu y Placido estaban desprevenidos sale corriendo.

-Ryuu ya! – Placido gira su cabeza a un lado fijándose en que Ami ya no estaba – escapo! – grita y sale corriendo, Ryuu tambien corre con la bolsa llena de frutas.

Ami entra en una zona residencial de la ciudad y entra a una de las casas, rogando que no la encontraran.

-quien es – se acerca una persona a ella, este era Crow había entrado a su pequeño hogar

-aah! Por favor no me eche – baja la cabeza Ami

-Tranquila linda solo dime por que… - Ami le cubre la boca con la mano justo cuando Placido pasaba por el frente corriendo y mas atrás Ryuu caminando cansado

-dios hay están – dice en voz baja y Crow quita su mano

-te están persiguiendo? – le pregunta Ami asiente

-Placido-sama veamos si entro a alguna de estas casas! – le grita Ryuu

-bien!

Crow le pide a Ami que se agache mientras sale a la calle – ah si es otra vez el traidor Ryuu

-jum hay vives! Déjame ver si no entró una chica cabello café allí!

-aquí no ha entrado nadie, no será que estas inventando eso solo para entrar a mi casa y robarme como siempre lo hacias!

-jum… no estoy inventando nada – dice serio y lanzándole una fría mirada – esa chica si la ves es mi novia

Ami rie un poco y se sonroja – que iluso –piensa colocando sus manos en la boca para no reir mas fuerte

-jajajajaja tu novia? Y ya te abandonó! – se burla Crow

-Ryuu creí que ibas a buscar no ha discutir otra vez con este tipo! –le regaña Placido gritándole al oído

-jum sigamos buscando – se van los dos

Crow espera a que estuvieran más lejos para entrar – ya se fueron

-valla gracias

-de verdad eres su novia?

-noo. Acabo de conocerlo! Esos tipos me iban a llevar como su sirvienta, unos tipos me secuestraron y a la novia de mi primo y ahora estoy sola

-ah espera ellos te vendieron, que callanas!, descuida volverás a ver a tu primo y a tu amiga te lo prometo

-gracias y…

-puedes quedarte aquí

-eh… quedarme?

-si no vivo solo, por ahí andan unos niños que solo vienen a dormir y comer aquí

-jeje muchas gracias de verdad! – se inclina y sonríe

…

* * *

><p><strong>Aki-nee.19: fiuus me quede sin inspiración creo que todo se fue en este capitulo jaja<strong>

**Aki: y que fue eso de Ryuu llamando a Placido-sama! Jajaja**

**Aki-nee.19: eh eso es otro asunto ya que desde hace unas semanas me he vuelto Fujoshi!**

**Aki: hay noooo! Otra echada a perder! -.-**

**Aki-nee.19: jeje descuida Jamás escribiré una historia de ese género en esta serie!**

**Yusei: jum…maldita enferma**

**Aki-nee.19: aah! Ya veraass!**

**..**

**Gracias por leer**

**Byeee!**


	4. Capitulo 3

Helloo! Hay alguien aquí?

**….**y.y será que alguien aparece?...

**-si yo…**

**Yop: **Oppa Yesung! Aaaaaaaah! Soy tan feliz!** - *se lanza a abrazarlo***

**Crow: **oye! Oye! Soy yo Crow!

**Yop:: **ah? ***pestañea*** aarrg! Porque me haces creer que eres mi oppa!** *corre con un cuchillo***

**Crow: **aah! Auxilioo Aki! Controlala! Akiiii!

**Aki: **ya Aki-nee.19 ya ***le muestra una foto***

**Yop:** aaawww gracias aquí la conti

**Disclaimer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mundo de ninjas: Regreso de Placido<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Aki se quedó cerca de la puerta y tenía en su mano un trozo de madera que había encontrado en ese lugar, estaba dispuesta a escapar

-vamos que alguien entre –ruega preparada

Unos minutos después la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente, y Aki golpea al sujeto con el trozo de madera, rodando este por las escaleras hasta caer al suelo

-jaja ahora tu te quedaras hay! – exclama saliendo y cerrando la puerta

-oye! Mi cabeza – se levanta golpeando la puerta

-bien ahora que me espera detrás de mi? –dice dándose vuelta y no ve a nadie –que suerte –suspira y camina hacia la salida, pero antes puede ver a dos personas acercarse

-diablos! – corre hacia otra puerta donde quedaba la cocina –donde me escondoo vamos! – abre un armario y se mete dentro de este

-jaja si viste que buena presentación! – exclama uno de los tipos que lucia muy ebrio

-oigan la rehén escapó abran! – grita el que estaba encerrado

Aki solo rogaba que no la encontraran

-hace cuanto escapo?

-hace pocos segundos!

-pero no la vimos salir

-osea que aun sigue adentro – comienzan a buscarla

-solo me queda salir intentar defenderme y huir – piensa Aki –hum las armas se las quedó Yusei, vamos yo puedo – cierra sus ojos y toma aire

-el armario! – exclama uno de los secuestradores abriendo la puerta de este siendo recibido por un buen golpe en la cara

Aki sale y toma un cuchillo de carnicero – valla nunca he usado uno de estos – dice y entra otro de los sujetos, inmediatamente coloca sus manos atrás

-no podrás huir belleza – ríe acercándose –una dama como tu no puede hacer nada

-a no? – sonríe y hiere el brazo del sujeto con un corte profundo

-aah! Maldita sea!

Aki corre y sale mientras el otro la persigue

-regresa!

-donde puede estar Ami y Yusei? Alguno aparezca por favor! – corre entrando a las calles del pueblo

-Aki! – Yusei aparece después de haberse metido en un problema con otros sujetos

-Yusei tienes algún arma?

-solo traje mi sable

-me escape y me están siguiendo

-hay estaa!

- solo uno no hay problema – dice Yusei como nada pero se arrepiente después de ver a un montón de ninjas rodeándolos, tanto en el suelo como en los techos

-claro solo uno –rie nerviosa Aki

-te parece si dejamos que nos atrapen y luego escapamos de donde nos tengan?

-hum si tan solo hubieras traido un arma para mi ya los hubiéramos derrotado

-eso lo dudo

-jum –lo mira seriamente –porque no me traiste una!

-porque no quiero verte haciendo daño

-no me haría daño lo sabes!

-oigan creen que pelear es una buena acción en este momento –dice el líder del grupo de ninjas

-jum por favor ya atrápennos ya que no podemos ganarles –dice Aki extendiendo sus brazos

-no hagas eso Aki! – Yusei le baja los brazos

-entonces que! Somos menos!

-te digo que – comienzan a discutir y en medio del descuido una bomba de humo invade el lugar

-de donde viene el ataque! –grita uno de los ninjas que luego recibe una herida de kunai

-Yusei que ocurre? –pregunta Aki sin separarse

-no tengo idea pero huyamos – los dos sale del humo y se van corriendo

* * *

><p>…<p>

Una batalla entre dos grupos de ninjas se lleva a cabo

-a esto ha llegado esta ciudad – dice el líder del otro grupo recién llegado, un joven alto peli plata con pinta de rebelde, no era otro mas que Kiryu quien después de haberse ido y traicionado a sus amigos regresa solo a provocar desorden y enfrentamientos sin sentido.

…

* * *

><p>Yusei vuelve con Aki con la señora de antes, los reciben y se quedan a dormir allí aunque trataban de ser amables entre ellos no se cruzaban ni una palabra.<p>

Muy tarde en la noche, Aki sale sentándose en unas piedras frente a la pequeña casa

-Aki que sucede? – se acerca Yusei sentándose a su lado –dime estas molesta aun por esa tontería

-no es solo por eso siento que le fallé a Ami, no pude protegerla

-tranquila seguramente ella sabe el esfuerzo que hiciste para no dejarla ir

-hum discúlpame por gritarte

-ya extrañaba que me gritaras

-jeje

-sabes que mas extraño

-que? –le mira sonriente, acerca su rostro besándola bajando su mano hasta sus piernas

-hum oye no te pases pervertido

-mi palabra favorita cuantas veces las usaste conmigo

-jaja ven aquí-le abraza pasando su mano por su pecho levantando su camisa

-y ahora tu eres la pervertida aquí? –sonrie dándole un beso –no me provoques

-jaja eh regresemos no quiero dar una mala impresión a esta familia

-claro ahora debemos descansar y luego buscar a Ami

-ujum –vuelven adentro.

…

* * *

><p>Apenas y los primeros rayos del sol aparecían y Ami ya estaba despierta sentada en unos escalones del jardín interno donde vivía Crow<p>

-Yusei Aki nunca pensé que los extrañaría –murmura suspirando

-oye buenos días –le saluda Crow acercándose

-hum hola

-no estés triste te prometo que buscaremos a tus amigos

-hum gracias

-ahora me ayudas a preparar el desayuno antes de que despierten esos niños

-claro! –sonríe con mas animo y sigue a Crow

* * *

><p>En la casa feudal estaban sentados para desayunar los tres líderes<p>

-se podría saber que hacían ayer –pregunta Divine mirándolos a ambos

-fuimos por la nueva sirvienta pero escapó –responde Placido fastidiado

-seguramente la trataron mal

-fue Placido la asusto con su forma de ser

-cállate Ryuu! Tú la asustaste por andar conquistándola

-ya basta los dos, ninguno sabe cómo hacer que una persona confié

-jum y bien que hay para hoy

-me enteré de algo recuerdan a Kiryu está de regreso

-hum... Problemas?

-algo mas, escuche un rumor Fudo

-Fudo? –placido levanta la ceja alarmándose

-si el feudal Fudo dicen que está vivo

-eso no puede ser! Yo recuerdo muy bien como mi tío quemó todo

-sí pero al parecer sobrevivió y nuestro deber ahora es que no vuelva

-tenemos que volver a matarle?

-si buscarlo sin causar mucho escándalo recuerden que Kiryu regresó y esos tales Jack y Crow tienen algo oculto

-lo sabemos oiga que pasó con el señor que aparenta ser el feudal? – pregunta Ryuu

-recibio su merecido por permitir que Jack robara la información, seguramente en estos momentos Fudo la tiene en sus manos

-y debemos hacer algo antes que el no?

-asi es Placido, vallan al centro y me dicen si ven algo extraño

-tengo que ir con este raro! – señala Placido a Ryuu que no paraba de comer

-hum no me importa –sigue comiendo Divine muy tranquilo

* * *

><p>Yusei y Aki salieron hacia la ciudad en busca de Ami pero tan mala suerte que se encuentra con los que parecían ser enemigos<p>

-a ese paso nunca llegaremos no crees Yusei? –dice Aki resoplando

-cielos al menos esta vez tenemos nuestras armas

-si! – sonríe ambos preparándose para luchar contra los ninjas

-alto! – grita el líder apareciendo frente a ellos

-y este quien es]? –pregunta Aki

-yusei… - dice en voz baja el líder muy sorprendido pero mostrando una expresión neutral

-que? Como sabes mi nombre quien eres! –pregunta molesto Yusei

-hum… - sonríe y ordena guardar las armas –dejémoslo pasar –dice y se retira

-oye! – le grita Yusei

-lo sabrás, tu eres conocido por aquí – dice y se va rápidamente. "no parece recordar a sus amigos bueno al menos los idiotas de Crow y Jack sabrán que su supuesta esperanza regresó" piensa aquel peli plata Kiryu.

- Yusei no vuelvas a preguntar como saben tu nombre, es obvio que algunos te van a reconocer pero tú no – le dice Aki

-sí pero es inevitable cuando no tienes recuerdos de esta gente – guarda su sable y siguen caminando

* * *

><p>-Ami salgamos a buscar! – le grita Crow desde afuera<p>

-y si me atrapan esos tipos de ayer?

-yo conozco a Ryuu no le permitiré que te lleven solo para trabajar como su sirviente

-bien – sale son una manta sobre su cabeza cubriendo su boca y nariz dejando solo ver sus ojos

-hay no exageres jajaja – Crow le quita la manta y la convence de salir sin esta

-como son tus amigos?

-hum una peliroja y un pelinegro

-eh podrías ser mas especifica – dice con una gotita al estilo anime

-no, cuando los vea lo sabras

-ok

Tan pésima su suerte que justo se cruzan con Ryuu y Placido

-ellos otra vez – suspira Ami

-Ami! Soy tan feliz de encontrarte! – exclama Ryuu corriendo hacia ella pero esta le lanza una patada –aauuhh – cae al suelo

-bien hecho Ami vamos! – Crow y Ami salen corriendo y Placido simplemente resopla

-deja de portarte así, cada vez que sales a la calle cambias en cambio cuantos estas frente a Divine estas mas serio

-asi es mi buen amigo! Ahora a buscar a Ami!

-no! Ella es caso perdido ahora debemos enfocarnos en algún movimiento extraño –cuando se da cuenta Ryuu ya no estaba – humm Ryuu te odio – murmura yéndose por su propio camino

Ryuu fue tras Crow y Ami su orgullo no le permitia dejar las cosas así el quería a Ami y no descansaría hasta llevarla con él.

Crow se detiene frente a la casa de Jack ya que habían sido llamados por Fudo

-valla y ahora quien es esta chica –pregunta Jack viendo a Ami fijamente

-oye quita tu cara de pocos amigos! –le grita Ami

-que respondona! No me agrada la gente como tu!

-a mi que? Se nota que eres un arrogante

-eh tu - se queda callado y frunce

-jaja mudo jack? – se burla Crow

-como sea ella vendrá con nosotros?

-eh la idea era que ella nos esperara aquí en tu casa y luego la acompañaría a buscar a sus amigos

-hum desde cuando Crow es tan colaborador?

-callate quieres!

-jeje entonces Jack me dejas quedarme?

-bien pero no toques nada!

-ok! – jack gira sus ojos y Crow sonríe

Mientras Ami entra cerrando bien la puerta –huu! Que lindo lugar! Algo ostentoso pero agradable

Crow y Jack se van hacia el otro pueblo

-de donde conociste esa chica nunca la había visto

-fue secuestrada por los ninjas

-hum es menor que tu y te metiste de corrompedor?

-hey! Claro que no solo es 5 años menor!

- pedofilio – dice Jack entre dientes

-jum pues fijate que Ryuu anda tras ella!

-que Ryuu la conoce! No has pensado que puede ser un espia!

-no lo es! ahora apuremos el paso!

* * *

><p>Yusei y Aki lograron llegar al mercado<p>

-Aki quedate cerca ahora vuelvo

-donde vas?

-buscar información

-ah ok lo siento yo compraré algo – Aki se acerca a uno de los puestos de frutas cuando alguien se coloca a su lado hablándole

-las manzanas están frescas – dice aquella persona dando un mordisco a la fruta

-eh si –responde Aki sin verlo

-no pareces de por aquí

-eh no lo soy! – responde descortésmente levantando la vista observándole –eh lo siento – dice al darse cuenta que no era cualquiera

-bienvenida soy Divine

-y no me importa

-por tu ropa noto que eres una ninja pero también puedo adivinar que eres de Domino

-como lo sabe?

-yo nací alla y se diferenciar muy bien

-ah si?

-claro hasta puedo saber que piensas

-hum y que pienso?

-que te alegra saber que hay gente de tu país

-eh cierto disculpa tengo que irme

-toma – le entrega una carta

-que es esto?

-una tarjeta de presentación bueno en realidad lo sabrá cuando lea

-hum bien – la recibe y la guarda alejándose rápidamente – pues nunca vi a alguien como él en Domino –piensa

-aki ya vamos! – le llama Yusei

* * *

><p>Ryuu había descubierto donde estaba Ami y ahora su misión era entrar a la casa de Jack, sube por el techo hasta el patio interior<p>

Ami estaba medio dormida en una cómoda silla forrada de tela y no se percata de la presencia de Ryuu

-Ami hora de irnos –susurra a su oído

-irnos… - repite tranquila y luego se levanta de golpe – Ryuu! – grita y se coloca de pie

-esta vez no –le detiene tomándola de los hombros

-yo no quiero ser tu sirvienta!

-es que no lo serás, Ami serás mi prometida!

-espera soy menor que tu

-no importa 5 años no es nada!

-no Ryuu yo tengo familia… yo…

-la conoceré ahora vamos! – jala de su brazo y salen

Estando afuera Ami logra reconocer a alguien a lo lejos y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

-Itokooo! – grita fuertemente a Yusei quien iba caminando buscándola con la vista

-qui-quien? –pregunta Ryuu

-Amii! – gritan Aki y Yusei y al ver que Ryuu la tenia "atrapada" corren hacia ellos

-Rayos! – murmura Ryuu

-Yusei! – Ami se logra soltar y se oculta detrás de ellos

-quienes son ustedes….

-quien eres tu! Y porque tenias a Ami? – pregunta Yusei viéndolo seriamente causándole temor a Ryuu quien traga en seco y busca que decir para defenderse

-"este chico me dice que me traerá problemas, que puedo hacer" – piensa mirándolos

…

Continuaraaa…

* * *

><p>Aki: en estos momentos la autora de este fic no está<p>

Crow: donde se metio?

Aki: creo que está soñando con Shou

Yusei: hum que no es esa que va allá *señalando*

Aki-nee.19: Key! Ruki! key! Ruki!

Aki: n.n' creo que está en su mundo de asiaticos jaja

Crow: hasta aqui el capitulo u.u

Yusei: gracias por leer u.u

Aki: hasta prontoo! n.n


End file.
